


Brewing Storm

by Pisces21Red



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language (Very Briefly), Louisiana, M/M, Mickey's A Bit Promiscuous, Modern Day Setting, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces21Red/pseuds/Pisces21Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich had no clue how shit quickly got out of hand in his life within a matter of weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewing Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back. Sort of. 
> 
> This story is very loosely based off the HBO show True Blood. And I mean very loosely. The only things that remain the same here is the synthetic blood name, the setting, maybe a couple key concepts and the basic supernatural creatures but I'm incorporating a few different ones that wasn't showcased on the show.
> 
> Though you don't need to watch the show in order to read the story, of course not, it is greatly encouraged 'cause it's fucking amazing, even though it's such a tragedy that it ended but I'm glad they didn't drag it out into pointless shit like some other shows out there.
> 
> For news on my other stories and what's been up, I'll have information in the end notes.
> 
> The same deal applies like for my other stories. If people take well to this, it'll be continued.
> 
> Enjoy.

“You sure you wanna do this, man?”

Piercingly green eyes regarded the shorter man with steel determination before nodding and opening the car door.

Wild hair blowing in the warm wind, the oldest sibling took a step closer to the car, her arms tucked closely to her chest, face contorted with a flood of emotions. “We can come with you if you want, you don’t have to do this by yourself, y’know?” She said uncertainly.

Shaking his head, the orange haired male let a sardonic smile slip onto his face. “You don’t have to pretend-”

“I’m not-”

“Listen,” rounding around the side of the car to approach his siblings, Ian Gallagher stared them all dead in the eyes. “I know you guys don’t wanna see me go but I also know you don’t wanna go _with_ me ‘cause I can see it in all your eyes that none of you think it’s a good idea…” They all had the decency to look guilty for a second though Ian knew that that they felt anything but. He’s heard them whispering to each other when they thought he was still out or still in his room or still in the kitchen or wherever away from them; whispering about how they don’t think he should leave and it’d be safer if they all stayed together and that he’s going to get himself killed. “But I gotta do this. I gotta go.”

He knew that they were just looking out for him, as their name was well known out there in the supernatural world and their father could honestly be equated as the reason for that. It pissed them all off, of course, that they couldn’t go out without being recognized as not only a vampire by humans, which didn’t concern them, but as a _Gallagher_ and a vampire by other Supernaturals who not only hated their kind but as well as their family.

Ian also knew that that wasn’t the only reason his brothers and sisters didn’t want him to go anywhere but he swallowed the scathing comment that was aching to burst forth from his mouth. The last thing needed was a full blown argument to break out.

But the point was, Ian was _tired_ of hiding. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but he just had to get away. Escape from the city of Chicago, from the Southside and the filthy, disgusting streets deluged with sinister humans and even more sinister creatures that lurked in the dark hours of the night for their next meal. With every day that passed, Ian got more and more restless with the earnest desire to just up and leave, and after what felt like a _millennia_ of the wholly suffocating feeling of dwelling within the same four walls, amongst the same faces and having to fight week after week against another creature just itching to rip their bodies apart, it was time to go.

-

Hands scrabbling for purchase against the side of the building, a short and somewhat stocky young male, let out a low groan into the darkness of the night, illuminated by hanging lamps attached to the sides of the bar, as he was driven into deeply from behind, his body bent over a stack of dirty, black crates.

A large broad hand resting on the flexible man’s back, pushed up the loose cotton shirt and let his palm rest on the smooth, pale skin before skimming down to clutch onto the shuddering hips as he picked up the pace.

Glancing down at his watch through narrowed eyes, the man positioned over the crates started eagerly pushing his hips back against the muscular ones behind him, tightening his anal muscles to speed things up since they were running close on time. The dude had to get back to his wife _and_ back to managing the bar and he himself had to get back to his shift.

Understanding the enthusiasm, the married man shifted his hips causing the smaller to let out an audible moan in appreciation. Letting out a cocky and excited laugh at the reaction, the bar owner spoke with a Cajun twang in between hard thrusts. “Shit…I’m getting…better…at- _fuuuck_ …sss, tighten up agai- ye _eahhh_ , that’s it…m’ gonna cum, Mick.”

Said male rolled his eyes but they stayed that way for a couple of seconds when his prostate was stroked dead on once again by the heavily, thick cock plunging in and out of his hole. It felt so good to get fucked once again after a few days of going without and though he knew there were better choices out there for him to choose from, he didn’t trust people as nearly as much as he trusted the man thrusting into him with wild abandon at the moment.

His _gift_ , as a few people close to him just loved to call it, had made his choice in not only sexual conquests but in associates and friends as difficult as possible. With the whole vampires revealing themselves to the world and the establishment of the synthetic blood bullshit, Mickey not only had to watch out for regular ol’ human weirdoes and crazies but for raging bloodsuckers as well.

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t a fang-basher by any means, he couldn’t say that about a few of his family members but he believed that as long as they didn’t hurt him or the people he actually cared about, then he didn’t care what they did on their free time or to survive. But he was also extremely privy to the knowledge that there were some vamps out there that had more than 10 fucking screws loose and couldn’t curb their blood lust enough to prevent from killing humans by accident or just for sport.

A series of deadly strikes against that hidden spot inside of him snapped Mickey out of his thoughts, causing him to hiss and press a hand to the built stomach behind him to yield the man’s frantically moving hips. “Mm, _fuck_ …’s t-too much, Kev, ease ta’ the left a bit…”

“Ooh shit, sorry, man,” Kev apologized and adjusted his position to lessen the pressure on that orgasmic button inside of the man beneath him. “Forgot you don’t like that…that’s so weird though, ‘cause girls…fucking _love_ when you find that…spot…and keep hitting it, they go absolutely _crazy_ , it’s fucking-”

“’Ay, will you shut the fuck up and just fuck me? Does it really look like I wanna hear shit about women right now? We got like five minutes left before someone comes lookin’ for us, get your ass back to proper fuckin’.” Mick bit out, his own Louisianan accent breaking through with annoyance.

He’s always doing that. Talking while fucking him and obviously it’s not dirty talking; it’s full on conversation. Who the fuck does some shit like that? Especially talking about fucking the opposite sex while they themselves are fucking the same sex, the very same sex that’s completely gay to the damn soul; the guy was undeniably ass backwards sometimes but he could admit, not out loud of course, that that was what was so loveable about him.

Kev acquiesced to the impatient male’s demand, chuckling all the while. Mick closed his eyes and brought his hand down to his swollen and red-tinged cock hanging heavily between his trembling thighs. He wrapped a slightly calloused hand around it and gave it stroke after stroke, increasing in speed and pressure, the time a constant reminder in the back of his mind.

The stuttering thrusts behind him indicated to him that Kev wasn’t wrong about his impending orgasm and he brought his other hand, the one not tugging on his dick, down to his perineum, lightly massaging the thin strip of skin and emitting a near silent mewl from the tingling sensation and the combined heat and moisture from Kev’s pre-cum leaking cock escaping from the barrier of the condom.

“Uhhh, yea…here we go, here we go, _ssss_ ahh…too bad I’m wearing…a condom, could tell you…to get ready for the…fucking mother _load_ -”

Mick blocked out Kev’s senseless rambling, and focused on his own pleasure, picturing an experienced cock and warm hands caressing his body into an earth-shattering orgasm, a hotly, slick and fat tongue laving thick wet stripes over his fluttering hole. It was enough to bring him to a satisfying climax, his essence spilling out onto his jerking hand, his mouth open in a silent moan, his eyes clenched shut.

He collapsed onto the rough crates and relaxed his body, allowing the still thrusting male behind him to finish up; the dude’s stamina was a fucking _beast_ all in itself.

Finally, with a loud groan, Kev spilled himself into the latex, clutching tightly onto the satiated male’s waist.

**_What the hell is going on back here- oh my…_ **

Mick lifted his head up and turned it just in time to see a plump, older woman stepping around the side of the building, a horrified expression on her face seeing the two men on top of each other, pants around their ankles.

“Keep it movin’ lady, ain’t nothin’ ta’ see here.” Mick waved her away and the lady pinned him with a glare before walking away with disgust and annoyance written on her features.

“God _damn_ , Mickey, I tell you, if I didn’t have a smoking hot wife who gives me more than enough lovin’ at home, I _swear_ I’d be fucking you every night.” Kevin huffed out, pulling up his pants and fixing them back to their appropriate state.

“Yeah?” Mickey goaded. “Then why don’t you?” He already knew the answer. Kev said the same thing damn near every time they fucked.

“’Cause dick isn’t my thing, you know that.”

And Mickey honestly believed him. Whenever they fucked, Kev never touched his dick or sucked it. He always just focused on his ass and only his ass, which Mickey didn’t really have a problem with. It was a negotiation they had and it’s worked well so far and with how he sees Kev with his wife, he doesn’t doubt for a second that he’s straight. Well, straight with a little dent in it seeing as he just fucked a guy up the ass and got off on it. Mickey didn’t care what anyone said, any guy proclaiming to be straight that had some type of sexual contact with another guy and liked it, they ain’t straight anymore, same thing with women.

He actually believed no one was straight. People are attracted to what they’re attracted to and sometimes shit just can’t be helped; people just need to realize and get over it.

Tugging on his own pants, Mickey fastened them back together and rolled his shoulders and neck signaling that it was time to get back to business, but he couldn’t resist mocking his friend some more.

“Well, if your wife was givin’ you “enough lovin’ at home”, you wouldn’t need ta’ keep comin’ back ta’ me, now would ya’?” He slyly smirked at the bigger male, giving him a slow perusal.

Kevin Ball was a hulking man with enough musculature and height to probably pass as a fucking monument of some kind. From the time Mickey had known him, his dark hair had grown to fall in light waves a little ways past his shoulders, along with a fully grown goatee and scratchy mustache that made him look more attractively rugged than it should have on anyone else.

They’ve been friends for a while, going on more than four years. At least Mickey thought it was more than that.

“Shut the fuck up, Milkovich. Get your ass back to work.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m goin’, Franken-fucker.” Mickey turned and walked away, hearing Kevin’s heavy footsteps sounding behind him as they stepped through the backdoor of the Alibi and Mickey side-stepped into the employee bathroom to rigorously wash his hands.

“I should fire your ass for the way you talk to me,” Kevin teased, making sure the door was tightly shut and locked. “We may fuck now and again, but I still hold your paycheck.”

“You wouldn’t fire me in a million years and your ass knows it, I’m too good at what I do.” Mickey explained exiting the bathroom.

“And that’s being a complete dickwad to the customers.” Another voice joined into the two men’s banter, her comment causing Kevin to expel a booming laugh before he wandered off to find his wife.

Rolling his eyes, Mickey shoved past the barely dressed female to get to the kitchen window and wait for the orders to be filled. “Fuck off, Ry. Like your slutty ass does any better, practically sittin’ on the laps of any and everything that’s got a dick. It’s a wonder you and my sister aren’t the best of fuckin’ friends.”

Riley flipped her dyed black, wavy hair over her shoulder and leaned against the counter, her short shorts riding up into her ass, showcasing everything for anyone with a view behind her. “Two things, baby,” she started, ignoring the shove from Mickey she gets at the pet name. “One, you do what you gotta do to keep on rolling in the tips.” Mickey scoffed but internally knew she kind of had a point.

“And two, no offense, but your sister’s a skanky hoe who trouble follows around like a goddamn dog searching out another dog’s ass. I’d rather keep shit like that off’a my friends list, thanks.”

Mickey gave her an incredulous look, eyebrows furrowed yet raised high in dubiety and looked around as if he was missing something. “What’s the fuckin’ difference?”

“Like I told you, I do what I do ‘cause I have to survive. Your sister? She does what she does ‘cause she has a couple problems I’m sure she needs to-”

“Alright, enough with that shit.” Mickey couldn’t help the protective older brother streak from springing forth. Nobody talks shit about his sister except for him and their other older brothers even though she’s more than capable of taking care of herself. She’s a Milkovich after all. “Plus, your parents send you money every month ‘cause they think your stupid ass is goin’ to school, the fuck you talkin’ about survival?”

“Well, no one needs to know that except you and me.”

“Riley…everyone in this _town_ knows that.”

“Whatever.”

“Christ, your morals are fucked.”

The steaming hot and deliciously smelling food was placed onto the counter in front of them and they piled the full plates into their hands, walking down the short hallway that led out onto the floor.

“Sweetie, you shouldn’t talk about my morals, when you’re the one fucking your _married_ boss.” She gives him a look and goes to wait her tables.

“Fuck you, you don’t know shit about it!” He called out to her as he went to wait his own tables.

“Mickey, no verbal abuse!” Veronica yelled out from behind her position at the bar, not even glancing up from her counting of the money.

“I ain’t sorry, it’s the only way that anything gets through that pea-sized brain a’ hers.” He muttered.

Mickey got to his table and surprise, surprise. It was the very same old woman who saw him with part of his brains fucked out behind the bar. “Spiced chicken with fries and rice?” He said as politely as possible.

Ry’s comment earlier about him being a dickwad to the customers was only partially true. He was only a dickwad to them if they were one to him. Call him childish, but you give respect then you get respect, simple as that; it goes both ways. And right now, with the disapproving look the woman was feasting him with, Mickey had a feeling that she would be yet another customer to complain to V and Kev about their employee misconduct because Mickey didn’t hold his tongue for anybody.

“Why, yes, thank you.” The woman said tightly.

Eyebrow raised in surprise at not gaining an insult from the woman, Mickey turned when he heard a throat clear. Looking to the booth across from the old woman he realized that she wasn’t alone. “Shit, sorry, man, I’m guessin’ the triple decked burger supreme and fries is yours?” He assumed towards the awkward looking man sitting across from the stiff woman.

The dude nodded and Mickey set his plate down in front of him and forced out an “Enjoy” to the two before drifting away to the bar.

He saw as Kev pressed a kiss to Veronica, otherwise known as V, his wife’s lips in wholly adoration and Mickey couldn’t help but be happy for them. Their relationship was definitely a weird one, full of kinky shit he didn’t really care to hear from Kev’s gigantic mouth. She was actually really pretty, with chocolate covered skin and a fit body that many women would most likely be jealous of. Hair always done up in braids, twisted daily into different styles, her makeup tastefully done unlike Ry’s shitty caked on face on top of her bad tan and a couple of the other waitresses that worked there.

According to them both, they’d been together for about seven years but he didn’t remember how they met nor did he truthfully care, he had his own shit to tend to. He looked away from them and glanced at his watch once again and cursed. He still had three hours left of his shift. _It’s gonna be a long fuckin’ night_.

-

“Fuck you, asshole!”

“Hey, Mandy, wait-”

A tall, thin woman stomped to her beat up car, jumped in and immediately revved up the engine. The half-naked, bumbling and stumbling man tried to get to her car in desperation to convince her to hear him out but the smoke from the pissed woman’s car billowed up from underneath the rusted metal machine as she peeled away from the curb and drove off down the street, out of sight, ignoring the call of her name.

She furiously shook her head, released a string of expletives with regards to the twisted and perverted man’s house she just left and angrily snatched her phone from her purse that she had tossed into the passenger seat in a hurry to get away from that crazy son of a bitch.

Sending out a quick text message, she threw the phone back onto the seat and looked up just in time to nearly crash into a car parked damn near in the middle of the road. She gasped and quickly swerved to the right and breathed a sigh of relief when she escaped without any incident but she did roll down her window and scream out into the night about learning how to park correctly.

Today was just not her fucking day.

-

Customers came and went as Mickey waited tables after tables. He had checked on the older woman from earlier, what he concluded to be her son, poor kid, and noticed she hadn’t touched a single piece of food on her plate while her kid had devoured nearly his own. He internally shrugged his shoulders while she asked for the check and without a word he got it for her. As her and her son was walking by the bar to leave, Mickey had walked to the table to reach for the tip and clean up but had frowned when his hand fell through straight air.

After spending a quick couple of seconds looking under the placemats and behind the condiments, he bit his lip in annoyance at the obviously missing tip. Luckily, the woman was still there but furiously whispering to V while her son stood by looking like he wished to be anywhere else in the world.

Walking up to the brightly clothed woman, Mickey cleared his throat and the woman stopped talking to face him with a self-satisfied and smug look.

“Ma’am, it seems like you’ve forgotten to leave a tip. Was there anythin’ wrong with the service?”

“Oh, no, _dear_ , of course not. It’s just your… _act_ …from earlier left me a little uncomfortable with consuming the food here, if you get what I mean.”

- ** _Sick, nasty, AIDS monkey polluting this poor black woman’s husband, her luck at men is already screwed, why’d he have to go and mess their marriage up. It’s okay, he’s gonna get what his pole-smoking ass deser_** -

Mickey sucks in a deep breath and smiles viciously at the woman. “What am I gettin’?”

The woman blinked at him owlishly and her smile wavered. “I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be…what is my “pole-smoking ass” gonna be gettin’?” The woman looked shocked but soon recovered, refusing to back down.

“Well, I saw you out there with this young woman’s husband _fornicating_ like some…” she struggled to search for something to describe the act she saw, “wild _animals_. That’s just not right _or_ fair to this woman. She has enough on her shoulders without having to worry about her husband cheating on her with some no good-”

“Wait a minute,” V interjects with a baffled expression on her face. “Excuse me?”

The older woman turned to V, nodding her head vigorously. “That’s right, deary, your husband was out there engaging in-”

“No no, what was that bit about “enough being on my shoulders”, what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

Mickey outwardly smirked and leaned nonchalantly against the counter, ready for the show to start.

The woman, speechless, looked from Mickey to Veronica to the rest of the customers minding their own business and pigging out on homemade food throughout the whole of the restaurant, before turning back to the black woman.

“Didn’t you hear-”

“Yeah, I heard you and frankly, I don’t think it’s any of your goddamn business-”

“But-”

“Look here lady,” V threw down the rag she was using to wipe down some glasses and rounded the bar, high heels sounding like crackling thunder against the polished, hardwood floors. She stepped a few inches away from the now red in the face woman and leaned one arm on the bar, the other arm braced high on her waist. “This is a bar and grill, a bar and grill, might I add, that’s surrounded on three sides by a forest. Sometimes people fuck like jack rabbits in their cars in the parking lot and sometimes they can’t be so bothered to get that far, it’s not unusual to see shit like that…”

“Well, that’s… _quite_ a revelation, however-”

“ _And_ ,” V cut her off before she could begin again. “I’d appreciate it if people who have a hard time minding their own business didn’t stick their noses so far up the ass of someone else’s when their own dirty laundry stinks up the whole damn town.”

The woman gasps, a pale, red-painted hand flying up with a dramatic flourish to her chest as if the words were a gunshot themselves. “I _beg_ your _pardon_ , young lady.”

“Trust me, I shouldn’t be the one who you beg. You should turn that to your son right there and beg for his forgiveness with the way you and that sloppy old fart of a man treat him,” the older woman turned an even brighter shade of red, which Mickey thought impossible, while her son appeared to be cowering by the entrance door, itching to get out of there, pulling on his long sleeves.

Veronica had walked back around to behind the bar and took another person’s order. “Now, if you didn’t have any type of problem, other than the one you obviously have against men that favor their side of the fence which has nothing to do with our service, I suggest you reach into that knock off purse of yours and leave a tip,” V hands the customer his drink before turning back to the shell-shocked woman. “And not worry about my husband fucking one of our employees.” She finished with a radiant smile.

A few seconds ticked by and Mickey laughed internally as the woman pulled out a few singles, threw them nastily down onto the counter, yanked her son’s arm towards her and stormed out of the bar.

Then Mickey heard something that made his blood run cold and he immediately acted on it. “V, call the cops in about 30 minutes, she and that old fuck plan on doing somethin’ ta’ that kid.”

V nodded without a word and wrote it down on a slip of paper. “Got it, Milkovich. Knew there was a reason we kept you around for things other than your smart mouth and temper.”

“You forgot about me fuckin’, oh, I’m sorry, _helpin_ ’ your husband.”

She reached across the bar and punched him hard on the back of his head. “And didn’t I tell you and big lug to stop doing it out back like that where anyone can see? Kev owns the bar, you’re his best friend, you guys can afford to take off for a bit to at least make it to his truck or get to the guest bedroom at the house.”

“Your husband’s a horny freak. It’s not my fault he can’t keep it in his pants long enough for us to make it that far.” Mickey complained, hopping off the barstool when he saw Ry gesturing to him from the opening of the hallway.

“Well, tell him that next time you guys do that and someone catches you one more time, I’m cutting his dick off and gluing it up your ass, so neither of your hard-headed asses can enjoy fucking again. Remember, he’s just practicing on you, and we definitely can’t afford him getting arrested for public indecency.”

“I still have a dick y’know.”

V stopped cleaning a glass, and pinned him with a raised eyebrow and skeptical look. “You really wanna go there with me, Milkovich?”

Mickey walked away and gave V the finger over his shoulder in his signature “fuck off” act.

He got to the kitchen window and while waiting for the food, pulled out his phone to check any new messages. He groaned when he saw he had a text from his sister saying that she’d be there soon and a bottle of whiskey better be waiting for her when she got there which meant that she was pissed about something. What else was new? She was just going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. Oh joy.

“Something the matter, Mouse?” One of the cooks called out from the cozy-sized kitchen.

Mickey looked up at Jace. “Yeah, sister’s on ‘er way here and she’s gonna be in one a’ her moods tonight. I don’t feel like dealin’ with that shit.”

Jace chuckled and chanced a glance up at the irritated male. “You should quit frowning so much. You have such a nice smile.”

A couple inches shorter than Kev, yet definitely taller than Mickey, Jace was an attractive dude with wavy, dirty blonde hair that was much softer than it looked. Mickey would know since more than once he’s buried his fingers in the mess when the man was buried between his thighs and played with all the right spots. His face was always shrouded in sexy stubble and his appearance was all on a tanned ripped body that had a little less muscle mass than that of Kevin’s did.

“Oh, please. There ain’t shit to smile about in this shitty, backwater town, and you know it.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Mickey.” A short, blonde woman popped up next to him causing Mickey to jolt back a step.

“Sometimes you gotta be that way to prevent disappointment, Brie. Your brother should explain this to you but it’s unfortunate he likes to keep you sheltered from the world and it’s shittiness.”

Jace scowled at him while Aubrey just looked on innocently. Mickey gave the mousy young woman a glance and vaguely wondered if she had any idea that he and her brother not only occasionally fucked, but had once dated in the past.

“Hey, Mick, your sister just walked in,” Alex, another waiter, comes up to them, a wide and cocky smile on his face. “She looks _so_ damn hot when she’s pissed, man, you _gotta_ convince her to give me another try.”

Mickey elbowed Alex in the stomach, ignoring his pained groan and grabbed the ready plates off of the counter to dish them out and then go deal with his sister. The dude was a fucking dog and though he’s grown used to the asshole’s antics, the dark-mohawked male liked to tap dance on his nerves more often than not, and he always did it by mentioning his one night stand with his sister. “Stay the fuck away from her, dickhead.”

“You gonna kick my ass if I don’t?” He challenged, still smiling though in obvious pain.

“Nah,” Alex answered him with a questioning look as Mickey comfortably stacked the plates into his arms and made to walk away. “She’ll do it.”

-

 ** _Stupid, nasty son of a bitch. He’s lucky I left my switchblade at home. What kind of sick fuck wants to tie someone up, slice them open with a knife and take sips of their blood? I swear, never ag_** -

“He wanted to do _what_?” Mickey asked incredulously, with a grossed out expression on his face, as he approached his sister slumped over the bar, with three empty shot glasses next to her.

His sister snapped her head up at her older brother’s voice. “What- god _damn_ it, Mick. I told you to stay out of my fucking head!”

“Fuckin’ relax, all right? My bad. Jesus.” Mickey took in the rest of the bar and grill and noticed the lag in customers meaning that it was nearing closing time, so he figured the others could take care of the last few stragglers while he reluctantly hung out with his upset sister. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Ugh, nothing. Just a bunch of sick fucking wackos out there. I’m sick of it. Why do you get all the good luck in guys? Seriously…”

“The fuck Mandy? The fuck you talkin’ about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Mickey. Kev, J, Ryder, Jesse, fucking Jeremy for Christ’s sake, how the fuck’d that happen? Oh, and let’s not forget Shaun-”

“Shit, Mickey, maybe I was wrong about your sister being the skanky one.” Ry mocked as she passed by.

Mickey flipped her off, while Mandy whirled around to Riley’s receding figure. “Excuse me?”

“Forget it, Mands, you can beat her ass later,” Mandy shifted her attention back to her brother, satisfied with that answer. “And, I don’t have luck in guys, Kev and I have an agreement over somethin’, you know that, J was the only dude I ever dated and we broke up years ago, and the rest of those were just one time fucks.”

Mandy gave him a look. “Mick, just last week you and J were fucking in your room. _Loudly_. As in I could hear you from my room. _Downstairs_. I was two seconds from kicking the door down to yell at you two and the week before that I saw Jeremy leaving the house as I pulled up-”

“Alright, just stop, I think I get it.” Mickey spoke up, cutting the long haired woman off and running a hand through his gelled back hair. He hadn’t really noticed the amount of men he had been sleeping with over the last few years until a few months ago and he wasn’t sure whether to be worried that people may start catching on to him or threatened that he may have to resort to drastic shit to get what he needed.

“Whatever. I’m guessing you’re gonna need a ride home?” Mandy looked up when she didn’t hear a reply. “Mickey?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you need a ride back home…”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, thanks. I’ll meet you back here in a couple minutes.”

Mandy hesitated at her brother’s delayed answer and wanted to ask what was bothering him and possibly apologize for saying something she probably shouldn’t have but decided against it, watching him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like at the end of chapter two in ISYCGOO, I'm not going to hint at what's going to happen next or reassure people of what's not going to happen and what's going to happen.
> 
> For my other stories:
> 
> First, thank you for everyone/anyone reading my stories and leaving kudos/comments and bookmarking some of them. It is greatly appreciated. Honestly. Every time I get an email from AOF, it's a great feeling. Though I haven't been replying to comments or questions lately, it's good to let you all know that the comments don't go to waste and I read them.
> 
> Second, I've created a series. A type of suspenseful/chiller/thriller/horror series, that this story is going to evidently be apart of. I've mentioned that I'm a huge horror fan or anything pertaining to it and I have ideas about the different types of creepy or horrifyingly scary situations Gallavich could be put through and I just had to hurry and get this out there. Though this was supposed to be posted a couple days before Halloween or at least on Halloween it obviously didn't work out so well.
> 
> Third, for IJN, there's not going to be many chapters of that left. I'm talking about five at the most. I've decided that it's going to be sort of a short story but with somewhat of a conclusion and I'm not going to drag it out longer for the simple reason that I'm stuck. I'm having trouble getting from the last part to the next part in order to start on the planned part after the next part, if that makes any type of sense, if not, then, I don't quite know what to tell you. Maybe in the future there'll be another part to it that'll go under this series but not right now.
> 
> Fourth, ISYCGOO, I'm working on right now 'cause I finally figured out my problem with it and why I was stuck for such a long time on that one too, so I should be typing that one up faster than the others.
> 
> Fifth, as for my other stories. HMSCYK and ABISTAD are being heavily revised. I'm not going to delete them, even if I cringe every time I read them. It helps me see what I should keep and what should be taken out and it also helps me improve my writing and some people still seem to greatly enjoy HMSCYK despite how feminine I kind of made Mickey which I really didn't mean to do. AON will probably be deleted, not too sure.
> 
> Sixth, I have about 18 other stories pending on my flash drive which is a big part of the reason why I've taken so long to post or update anything. I keep getting more and more Gallavich story ideas. Also it's because I'm a BIG fanfiction reader and I sometimes can't help but read story after story of fanfics from different fandoms. Movies are my thing as well and I download an ass load of them and a few of them are in different languages or psychological type movies that need my complete attention or else I'll miss something, so I can't type during those.
> 
> Fucking finally, if anyone has suggestions/requests of different situations they'd like to see Gallavich go through that relates to the series summary, then it could just be left in the comment section 'cause I don't have anything else besides my Email where people can leave stuff like that and I already have enough crap in that account, so yeah. If you don't, that's cool too.
> 
> A lot of informative shit, I know, but hopefully this cleared up questions or cheered up disappointed people who hated that I haven't updated in a while or posted anything. If not, whatever, shit happens, life goes on, glad you liked my stories while you could, yada yada.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
